Supernatural Christmas
by DeanWinchester66
Summary: AU fanfic. Dean gets in a car crash and has to spend Christmas with a family that finds him.


**_SUPERNATURAL CHRISTMAS_**

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Supernatural. It's owned by Eric Kripke and the CW.**_

**_Author Note: This is an AU fanfic from a fanfic series I write at a yahoogroups fan fic group. I didn't plan on posting it here, but a few people from the group said I should. To catch you up Sam faked his own death so he could go off and live a normal life, John's in prison, and Dean is still hunting._**

Dean was considering kicking the guy's ass that had sent him out on this wild goose chase when he managed to get back to town. The snow outside was coming down so heavy he couldn't see out the Impala's windshield and he was starting to worry. The heater had decided to wait until today to crap out and the twenty-four year Winchester male was freezing his ass off. Dean wished he hadn't left his duffel bag in his motel room. At least than he could throw on another shirt over the black T-shirt and green over shirt he already wore under his leather jacket. He also was now wishing he had more than just torn jeans.

Dean switched on the radio to get a weather report, but all there was were annoying Christmas carols. "Fucking Christmas." He turned off the radio and went back to trying to see through the sheet of snow coming down in the dark of night. The Impala's wind shield rippers did their best to keep the wind shield clean, but every time it got cleaned it would just be covered back up and Dean could tell by their slow movement they were starting to freeze up. Not good. "Come on, baby. Won't be too much longer. We get back to town and I'll see what I can do about getting you in a nice warm garage for Christmas. I'm taking tomorrow off and staying in the motel room." Dean knew how his Dad was going to be spending Christmas in prison, but he wondered what Sam was up to? He wished he could call him, but he couldn't risk it again. He took a big gamble with the calls he did to Sam on Thanksgiving. If they found out Sam was still alive his hopes at a normal safe life would be over.

Dean's thoughts drifted to his ex girlfriend Faith and their baby girl Kat. Kat would be ten now if she were still alive. Not really a baby anymore, but to Dean she would always be his baby girl. He had promised Faith five years ago when she was dying that he would keep Kat safe. Not even a year after Kat was dead. Dean's father and brother both told him there wasn't anything he could have done and it wasn't his fault what happened. Dean still blamed himself and he knew his dad also blamed himself since he's the one who caused that accident on the highway. Dean couldn't bring himself to tell his Dad otherwise. He regretted that now and knew he would have to tell his Dad either the next time he called or the next time Dean visited him. His Dad hadn't called him yet, but it was only Christmas Eve. Dean secretly hoped his Dad would give him a call tomorrow. The Winchester's weren't big on Christmas, so Dean knew the chances of that happening were slim. Being unable to talk to Sam made Dean feel even lonelier. It had been two years, but the feelings never let up. Not that Dean would ever tell Sam that he was having his own emo moment if they were able to ever speak again.

Dean thought about calling Ellen, but they weren't really together. They just shacked up a few times. Her daughter, Jo was home from college for Christmas and her mother's fuck toy calling just didn't seem right to Dean. Even though in the short amount of time he had known Ellen, Dean realized he wanted to be more than just fuck buddies with the older woman. He felt like he had known her forever and wondered how she felt about him? Dean ran a tired hand through his short spiky brown hair and wondered what happened to just enjoying a nice one-night stand? He wanted nothing more than to feel a woman's legs wrapped tight around his waist as he thrusted his cock into her hot tight passage, but since meeting Ellen thirty-four days ago Dean found himself turning down every other woman he came across in a bar. He just wasn't interested in any woman anymore. He was just interested in Ellen. The twenty-five year age difference didn't bother him.

The car began to slide and Dean gently began to ease his foot off the gas as he turned into the slide. He could now barely see out the windshield and knew he was in trouble. Dean didn't even know what he hit even when it hit the windshield and everything went black.

His head only had a dull ache as he came to. Instead of sitting in the Impala he felt he was lying on his side on a somewhat soft couch. The air was warm and he could hear a crackling fire in the room along with a woman talking quietly nearby. Dean finally opened his hazel eyes and saw the woman who was talking was sitting back against the couch he was laying on. She had a little girl who looked to be Kat's age sitting against her. An old book was opened in the woman's hands and she was reading a Christmas story from it. A Christmas decorated fireplace was in front of them, close, but still a safe distance. From his vantage point Dean could see more of the room was decorated for Christmas. A tree was decorated to the left of the fireplace and to the right was an old antique desk where an old man was sitting and watching them. The man smiled at Dean. "Glade to see you're awake. I was hoping you didn't get hit on the head too hard."

The woman looked over her shoulder at him. "How long have you been awake?" The woman was pretty with brown hair and blue eyes. Dean guessed she was in her early thirties.

"I just woke up. What did I hit?"

"The back of my car." The woman closed the book and put it down beside her. "We got stuck in the snow. The luggage holder on top of my car broke and that's what smashed into your windshield. I got you into my car. When the storm let up enough my Dad came and got us. This is a private road. No one else would have come." The woman ran a hand over the little girl's hair. "Holly, go get the man some hot chocolate."

"Okay, Mom." The girl stood up and headed behind Dean.

Dean sat up carefully to make sure not to accidentally hit the woman and sat back against the back of the couch. "I didn't mean to come down this road. I slide on some ice and must have turned onto it without realizing it. I hope I didn't screw up your car."

"You barely hit." The old man answered. "Lisa's baggage holder was old and rusty. From what I could tell only damage done to your car was the windshield. I towed it into my barn to keep the snow out of it."

"Thank you." Dean turned when he saw a window out of the corner of his eye and in the pitch blackness outside he could see snow coming down heavily. "The weather report didn't say anything about snow earlier."

"Snow storms always hit out of the blue here." Lisa moved up onto the couch now since Dean was sitting up. "My names Lisa. My daughters Holly and my Dad's name is Issic. I hope you didn't have any Christmas plans. It looks like you might be spending it with us, Mister…"

"Dean Winchester." Dean caught the light that seemed to come to Issic's eyes at the mention of Dean's name. "Call me Dean and no I didn't have plans."

"Good. We always had big get together when I was a kid, but now it's just Dad, Holly, and me. It brightens my Christmas to have you here."

Holly returned with the cup of hot chocolate and held it out to Dean. "Where's your family?"

Dean took the mug. "It's just my Dad and I. He's…not around."

"You a student?" Lisa asked as Holly sat down between them.

"No. I'm in the family business."

"What's your family business?" Holly asked the question as she flipped through the book her Mom had been reading.

"Enough questions." Issic said. "Holly, it's getting late. You should get in bed before Santa comes."

Holly rolled her eyes and stood up. "Sure, Grandpa." Dean smirked when he saw her roll her eyes before leaving the room.

"I think I'll go to bed too. Goodnight." Lisa said to the two of them before following her daughter.

"When you heard my name you looked like you recognized it."

Issic nodded once. "I did. With the storms a lot of people pass through here. People talk. I've heard a few storms about John Winchester and his boys. I won't ask any questions about it. I'm sorry to hear about your brother. How's your Father doing?"

"He's in prison. Some of the charges he did. Most he didn't." Dean took a drink.

"Fair enough. Do you talk to him much?"

"Once a week."

Issic picked up the poker and adjusted things in the fire. "Why aren't you on your way to see him?"

"Christmas hasn't been a major thing in my family since we were kids. It's just another day."

"You should at least send him a card. It might not mean anything to him, but deep down where you can't see it he might miss those old times."

"You don't know my Dad. He's not sentimental about holidays. He only went through the motions for my brother's sake when we were kids." Dean finished the hot chocolate. "Where's your kitchen?"

"Through the door behind you."

Dean stood up and went into the kitchen. He wrenched out the mug before sitting it in the sink and returning to the living room.

"Is there anyone else you could call? You look like someone who would have plenty of women to call."

"You don't call women on Christmas who you just had one night stands with. It could give them the wrong idea." Dean went to the window to see if he could see anything besides snow. "There is one woman, but I don't know how she would feel about me calling her on Christmas. Were friends, but not the type you have around family."

"You can only find that out for sure if you call her."

Dean looked at him. "Are you a retired psychiatrist?"

"No. I'm a farmer. I just don't like to see people waste what they have or could have. I almost did that with my wife. She's buried out back in the family plot." Issic put out the fire. "I'm going to bed. Sorry that you have to use the couch. We don't have any extra beds."

"The couch is great. Thanks."

Issic went into the hall and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket out of a closet. He came back into the living room and handed them to Dean. "Good night. See you in the morning." Issic returned to the rooms.

Dean put the stuff down on the couch and removed his jacket. He placed it on the chair not knowing where else to put it. He unfolded the blanket before turning out the light and lying down on the couch, He fell asleep with dreams of Ellen on his mind. When he woke up it was to the sound of someone in the kitchen. He could see snow coming down heavy outside. A look at the clock told him it was early morning. Dean sat up and pulled on his boots and lacing them up before walking into the kitchen. Lisa was busy making Christmas dinner. "Want some help?"

She looked surprised. "Yes. Thank you."

Together they got the dinner started and were working on desert when an excited voice from the living room broke the silence. "You go ahead. I'll finish up here."

Lisa smiled. "Thank you. I'll be back in three minutes. Sooner if she breaks her record." She walked into the living room. Three minutes on the dot Lisa reentered the kitchen just as he was putting the cookies in the oven. They finished up cooking and the four of them sat down at the kitchen table for dinner. By the time it was done the snow had stopped. Issic and Holly went into the living room to sing Christmas carols while Dean helped Lisa wash the dishes. After they were done it was already late afternoon and Dean said his thank you and good byes before leaving. He went out to the barn and was surprised to find the windshield in his car fixed. There was no sign it was ever broken. Inside he found a note that just said Merry Christmas and no need to come back and thank me. You need to get back on the road. Send your Dad a card and call your girl.

Dean smiled and shook his head before getting in. He started the Impala and drove down the road. He planned on finding some way to pay Issic back and thought it over as he drove. It wasn't until he almost got to the end of the road that he saw it. The rusted remains of a car that looked to have been there for years. He saw the tracks behind it where he slid in to it. He put the Impala in park than got out and looked in the car. The fifty-year-old remains of an adult and child were huddled together in the front seat. Dean looked back at the house before running back to the Impala and drove backwards on the road until he found the house again. He spotted another adults remains in the snow on the way back. The house he got back to was old and he turned off the Impala before heading inside. No one had lived there for years. Everything was run downed and covered with dust. After much thought in what to do Dean went back to each remains and brought them back to the house before digging three holes in the families plot out back and putting them to rest.

Getting back into the car he saw the note on the seat and opened his cell phone. He hit the speed dial for Ellen. "Merry Christmas." He said when she answered.

"Dean?" She sounded surprised and happy. "I was hoping you'd call. You near by?"

"No…" Dean decided to just throw everything out in the air. Either she said yes or no. "I'm just going to cut to the chase. I want to try to be more with you than just fuck buddies. Next time I'm in Nebraska how about we go out to dinner?"

"That sounds good. Give me a call when you think you'll be coming by. Merry Christmas. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too. See you then."

"Bye." She hung up.

Dean closed the phone than headed back to the road to take him to the highway. He wouldn't be able to make the prison today, but he would be able to see his Dad tomorrow.


End file.
